Nightmare
by TomHiddlestoner
Summary: Roxas finds himself going a bit crazy. Axel has a way to fix it. If I get engough reviews, I'll continue this story.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Axel and Roxas would live in a nice little home in California with behbies. _

It was late. Very late, almost two in the morning, and yet, Roxas just could not get up and go to bed. He knew the reason too. Axel. He'd been busy at work for _months_ and it had been eating at Roxas' mind like a caterpillar to a leaf. He was staring at the clock still, now it was past two in the morning. He finally built up the small amount of energy it took to get to the bedroom. It was dark, seeing (or unseeing in this case) as Roxas had failed to turn on the lights or any electronics other than the clocks.

He finally got to his and Axel's bedroom and stared at the digital clock on the bed-side table. 2:10 AM it read. He sighed and was getting ready to get into bed when he stopped, and thought. He walked to Axel's side of the bed and smelt it, Axel's scent still clinging to it from when he left this morning before Roxas woke. Roxas fell face forward onto the mattress and snuggled up in the covers and slowly fell asleep, Axel still on his mind.

Roxas was walking down a monotone corridor into a room full of cubicles. the office he was looking for just a few hallways away. He passed by a mirror and couldn't help but look at his reflection. Eyes dilated and red from lack of sleep, bags on the pale skin beneath them and hair askew. He even _smiled, _he smiled a smile so cruel and creepy that even the bravest of men would have run in the other directing. He looked crazy, psychotic even, about to murder, and he _was. _He had an already red with blood butcher knife in his hand from the kitchen.

He turned away from the mirror and walked, and though he was smiling, he felt salty tears starting to flow from his eyes and stain his cheeks. He started humming Ring Around The Rosie, the tune echoing throughout the building eerily. He finally reached the room he was looking for. Without so much as knocking, he opened the door and stood there, same big toothed smile, same blood-shot eyes, same tears on his face.

A face framed in what looked fire shot up, startled. It took the man framed with red a while to recognize the person at the door, the shadow cast on the boy's face and most of his body was keeping his features hidden.

"Oh, Roxas, what are you doing here? I thought you had work today." Axel said.

With a low chuckle, Roxas replied, "I did, but I was thinking the other day, about us." He walked towards Axel's desk, knife behind his back, hidden.

It was when Roxas stood right next to him, that Axel saw Roxas face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing, nothing." Roxas replied, smile faltering, "At least not for you anyway. Cooped up with work and all."

At this Axel was going to say something, only to be interrupted by Roxas.

"For all I know, you could have someone other than me, I wouldn't be shocked. I've been alone at home for two months." The tears started to flow freely now, though the cruel smile was still in place, "So I've come here to put you in your place." He raised the knife from behind his back, and Axel only had enough time for his eyes to go wide before it came ripping through the air to go straight through his neck.

Roxas was suddenly woken from his nightmare by a heavy shake and a loud, blood curdling sob.

"Roxas! Roxas get up please!"

Roxas eyes snapped open, he was still sobbing when he saw Axel- Wait…Axel? What was Axel doing here?

"Roxas, baby, are you okay? Please answer me!" Axel was shouting.

"A-Axel?" Another sob and Roxas grabs Axel and holds him, afraid that he isn't still dreaming. "Axel, Axel, Axel" His name being repeated over and over and over.

"Yes, baby?"

Roxas grabbed Axel's face and smacked him. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Because I've been by myself for months you douche! I've been going crazy! I just had a fucking nightmare about murdering you!" Another heart wrenching sob.

Axels eyes grew wide at this, he never realized how much his working hours had affected his most precious love like this. How long had Roxas been waking up dry heaving sobs? Axel hugged Roxas tighter to his chest.

"Oh Roxas, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too. But I have a really good reason for being gone for so long."

"What is that?" Roxas asked, trying to calm himself down.

Axel pulled out a small velvet box from his back pocket. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
